The Protectorate Experimental Work Release Program
by Mutsunokami
Summary: A little 'what if' with Kenta being part of a work release program after his first fight with Skitter. His first job? A night-time security guard for a pizza restaurant. *posted elsewhere under my other name: DarthMetool*


Disclaimer: I don't own the Worm web serial or Five Night's at Freddy's.

***PEWRP***

It was humiliating, Kenta reflected. Beaten by a mere girl with nothing but... insects. Captured by Armsmaster, put on trial, sentenced to... this.

He glanced at himself in the mirror by the door, and then adjusted the shirt of his new security uniform. Those fools in the PRT had settled on this form of punishment  
>by claiming that their top thinkers had picked out a job that fit. The tinker tech collar kept him from exerting his full power yet allowed him a measure of his<br>former potential.

An envelope with the details of his new job lay on the stand by the front door. He stared at the offending object, almost willing it to burst into flames. Its failure  
>to do so merely soured his mood a bit more. <p>

***PEWRP***

Reading the contents of the letter one last time, Kenta looked over his new place of employment. Night security for a lowly pizzeria seemed far beneath him, but  
>orders were orders. Scratching at the collar, he walked inside. The owner gave him a thin rule book to read, locked the doors and left.<p>

Kenta sat in the tiny security office just as the clock turned to midnight. He didn't even twitch when the phone rang and a message began playing. 

_"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

He snorted at the voice. 

_"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Sudden annoyance crossed his face as the thought that this was some kind of trap crossed his mind. 

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Kenta gingerly picked up the tablet and started switching through the camera views as the recording droned on. Nothing was moving. If this man was playing a  
>prank, he would show how unamusing it was. <p>

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Cursing, Kenta checked the camera views again. Tables, no movement. Bathrooms, no movement. Stage, no- One was missing. The rabbit. Hallways? Nothing.  
>Back room? There it was. It was... looking at the camera.<br>He checked the stage again. Only one still missing. Checking the back room again showed nothing. Switching views again, he found the rabbit amongst the tables. It  
>was looking at the camera again. Its eyes... Black with a pinpoint white pupil. Strange. He felt scales forming despite the tinker tech collar.<p>

The camera blacked out. Switching views showed the rabbit in the hallway to his left. Kenta stood up and strolled into the hallway.

The rabbit stared at him. Kenta stared back. It started toward him. 

***PEWRP***

The newspaper he received the next day showed the burnt-out wreck of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He didn't bother to read the headline. Another letter from the PRT had  
>sent an actual formal apology. Something about a blonde haired woman in a suit had threatened the thinker team working on his case for unknown reasons. Leading<br>theory was that the animatronics were once some form of old tinkertech finally breaking down after nearly 30 years of no maintenance. After that debacle, he was to  
>report to his new job. Kenta snorted.<p>

Him. A firefighter?


End file.
